With rapid development of the Internet, demands for network resources are growing rapidly, leading to ever increasing fiber to the home (FTTH) deployment scale. As a core part of optical fiber communication systems, optical modules are globally demanded in huge volume, which makes cost control of optical modules particularly important in the process of developing and manufacturing the optical modules.